Torture
by The Invisible Fan
Summary: Aya's having a bad day.... a REALLY bad day that just keeps getting worse... and worse... and worse...


**Rating:** PG  
**Timeline:** Timeline? What Timeline?  
**Category:** Aya Angst  
**Warnings:** The Song that Never Ends  
**Disclaimer:** own nothing & making no profit  
**A/N:** This was an idea that hit me when I had just read three heart wrenching angst fics in a row while listening to depressing songs. Somehow I'm not seeing the correlation between that and this fic.... but then again I have been sick these past three days and reading angsty fics....

Apparently the site decided to eat the formatting without warning long after I first posted it. I apologize to anyone who tried to read this before I noticed.

llllllllllllllllllllllllllll

**Torture**

Aya put a hand to his forehead and tried to fight the headache that was threatening. His teammates had been at it for hours. As always it was about some inane and stupid thing that really would be meaningless in the long run. Why was he the only one who is able to see these things?

"Sheesh Omi.... you would think I did something awful from the way your screaming," Yohji attempted to exit stage left, but Omi was having none of it.

"YOU FIEND! Your not getting out of this that easily!" Deftly, from years of practice, Omi blocked the doorway, and thus Yohji's escape route. Being the daytime and in the middle of town, Yohji could hardly use the window. There was also the small issue of the kitchen window being a bit small and inconveniently placed above the sink.

"Your the one who wanted me to get over my caffeine addiction!"

"That doesn't mean you can go _and drink the last of the milk!!!_" Omi fumed, "How am I supposed to grow taller than you if I don't drink it every morning?!"

"You drink it every morning?" Yohji looked incredulous, "It doesn't show..."

"Yohji! Die!" Omi grabbed the closest blunt object which just so happened to be the Webster's Complete and Unabridged Encyclopedic Dictionary of the English and Japanese Languages, which until that point had been innocently sitting on the table waiting for Omi to use it for his schoolwork, and attempted to hit Yohji with it.

"Omi... don't you think your over reacting a little bit...?" Yohji dodged and looked profoundly unnerved. So what if Omi ended up doing all the research again in the middle of finals week, it's not like it's the first time he had to pull an all nighter, right? Yohji clung to that reason, feeble though it was...

Aya knew he had a headache now. Where did Yohji hide his rum again? Among his hair hair products if he remembered correctly. Seeing an opening he managed to slip past the hysterical sleep deprived and stressed out Omi and unfortunate Yohji into the hall.

Springing lightly as a giselle up the stairs, he quickly made his way to the bathroom where Yohji kept his stash of hair products that would make any model jealous. After a few minutes of rummaging he found the bottle. The very empty bottle.

Why's the rum gone? Aya looked at the empty bottle mournfully. Somewhere inside of his head his voice of reason berated himself for even thinking about swigging some alcohol and that he was a weak person for thinking of it when it was still bright and early in the morning. Listening to his voice of reason as he so often did. He strengthened his titanium will which had for a moment there softened to number two pencil lead and resolved never to think of this incident again. Stuffing Yohji's stuff back into the cabinet he strode back into the hall ready for anything the day could throw at him.

Aya entered the living room and stretched out on the couch like a contented feline, picking his book, War and Peace, off of the coffee table and began to read, enjoying the relative quiet while he could. Omi had school today,Yohji was doing reconnaissance for a mission, and Ken would be coaching today, so for a large chunk of the day it would be just him in the flower shop. Him and all the fangirls.

While Omi's school hadn't let out of winter break yet, several of the neighboring schools had. While this was good for the students, it was not good for Aya. It meant him and lots of schoolgirls, in a small flower shop. But for now he could enjoy his book...

"Ack!" Aya dropped his book in surprise and glared at Ken, who had just jumped over the back of the couch and incidentally landed on Aya's legs.

"Sorry Aya! Didn't see you there!" Ken smiled apologetically.

"Would you mind getting off of me?" Aya growled. Ken climbed off of him and sat down in front of the couch.

Curiosity getting the better of Ken, he leaned over and read the title of the book, "War and Peace? I thought that was one of those classics that everybody praises but nobody actually reads. Unless your a literature teacher who feels like torturing their students..."

"Hn."

"Well that was a creative response."

"....."

"Never would have saw that coming either."

While normally he might enjoy the banter (though he would never admit it) or enjoy irritating Ken (again he would never admit this even under pain of death), today he was far from being in the mood for such games.

"Are you going to be quiet or do I have to make you?" For added persuasion he added one of his Glares of Impending Doom.

Ken, having built up some immunity against such glares, and never being one to back down, glared right back. And so the glaring contest began...

... And was promptly interrupted by Yohji sauntering into the living room, looking none the worse for wear despite Omi's valiant efforts. Yohji lit up a cigarette, settled down in a chair and picked up the remote.

Successfully distracted from the glaring contest he was having with Aya, Ken looked over at Yohji, annoyed, "Yohji! No smoking in the house! Besides! Those things cause cancer!"

Aya sighed... and got up to go upstairs. He knew what was going to happen, it happened every time Yohji smoked indoors. Ken, and his health conscious attitude left over from being a professional athlete, would nag and irritate Yohji until he gave in and either went outdoors or put it out.

Settling down on on his bed with his book, he turned on the radio and was greeted with the annoying teenybopper music of Hanson's "Mmm.. Bop". Aya groaned. He hated that song. Turning off the radio, and resigning himself to the fact there would be no peace and quiet this morning he went down to begin to open up shop.

Several hours (or lifetimes, depending on your perspective) later.... Aya found himself once again overwhelmed and understaffed in the little flower shop.

"And then it ended with the cutest little song! Though it's a bit of an endless loop..." One giggling high school girl told her friend.

"Really? How did the song go? Maybe I've heard it before."

"I doubt it. It went: This is the song that never ends... it goes on and on my friend. Some people stared singing it not knowing what it was, and now they'll be singing it forever just because this is the song that never ends... " The girl sang the song though one more time. But even that was enough to get the irritating melody stuck in Aya's head.

Aya was just about ready to bash his head against the wall when Ken entered the shop. "Wow... Aya you look about ready to commit suicide, either that or homicide."

Relief like he had never felt before washed over him at the sight of one of his teammate coming to take over the shop. He felt a laugh and a smile break out on his face. Just a small smile as it was finding itself on alien territory, but a smile just the same, "Ken! Thank goodness!" Aya exclaimed grabbing Ken by the shoulders and shaking him. The school girls could only stare in mute shock.

"Aya..... your scaring me...."

- END -

Got that done all in one sitting. Go me! Ok back to my other Weiss fic now....

There is a cute little button down there named Review. It doesn't bite! I promise! It may nibble a little bit though....


End file.
